The threquel
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Set a day after the squeakquel when Dave goes away for a few weeks and leaves Simon and Jeanette in charge and they start daiting and something tragic happens please review hope you enjoy summary short but good story rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THE THREQUEL IT'S SET A DAY AFTER THE SQUEAQUEL WHEN DAVE LEAVES ON A BUSNESS TRIP AND LEVES SIMON AND JEANETTE IN CHARGE AND HE ASKES JEANETTE OUT ON A DAIT AND SOMETHING HAPPENS BETWEEN THEM R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was a bright Saturday morning at the Seville home hen Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette & Eleanor were still asleep. Well Jeanette was trying to sleep Simon woke up to her whimpering. So he hopped out from his bottom bunk and onto hers. "What's wrong Jeanette" asked Simon, "nothing just a bad dream about what would have happened if Ian had caught us last night" replied Jeanette, "its ok he didn't". Replied Simon, "what I can't believe is that hairless bastard actually threatened to barbeque you and your sisters" said Simon, "Jeanette there's something I've been wanting to ask you for quite some time now". Said Simon, "what is it?" asked Jeanette, "well how would you like to go to dinner and to see a movie with me tonight?" offered Simon, "Simon are you asking me out?" asked Jeanette,

"I guess I am" replied Simon, "yes I will go out with you" answered Jeanette, as she full on tackled him onto her bed and kissed him flat on the lips he returned the kiss. And Jeanette tried to remove Simon's sweater but he stopped her "hay why did you stop me?" asked Jeanette, "because my brothers and your sisters are asleep and we need to be in privet to make love" replied Simon, as he kissed her lips. "Who said anything about sex?" asked Jeanette, as she removed his blue pyjama shirt and laid her head on his chest and put the covers over the two of them an fell asleep, until Simon woke up and kissed his girl friend. She slowly opened her rich purple eyes and smiled at the site of her boy friend without a shirt. "You hungry?" asked Simon, "hell yea" replied Jeanette, as they went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

When they found a note saying "Guys I've gone to get my casts removed and I also have to go to Japan for a business trip for a few weeks I'm leaving Simon & Jeanette in charge love Dave",. Then Simon started makeing breakfast. Then Alvin and Brittany came out seeing the note that Dave had left for them and didn't think it was fare thAt Dave had left Simon and Jeanette in charge so he came up with a plan. "Ok Simon and

Jeanette Dave left a note saying he was going to japan and he also left Brittany and I in charge" said Alvin grinning, "nice try Alvin but we allready red the note and it said that he left us in charge" said Simon, "damn it" said Alvin

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 Tragity striks

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE THREQUEL IT'ASET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE HAVE THEIR DAIT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

That night Simon and Jeanette had just finnished getting ready "guys Jeanette and I are going out we'll probaley be back by midnight" said Simon "where are you going?" asked Alvin, "non of your busness Alvin" said Simon, and then they left. At the resturant Simon had orderd some champiang and some pizza once they had finnished eating they headed to the cinima to see titanic in 3D. The movie went on for 3 hours then they decided to walk home instead of taking a taxi. Simon walked across the road and stopped when he saw Jeanette moving and decided to wait but Simon did not see the

drunk driver speading towards him and without warning smack, Simon was sent flying thru the air "AAAAAA" scremed Jeanette, as she went for her cell phone and diald 000 and requsted an ambulance then the police. "Once the ambulance and police had arrived they loaded Simon's unconches body into the ambulance and Jeanette got in too, and the police had arested the drunk driver. In the ambulance Jeanette never took her hand away from Simon's evin when they got to the hospitial she let go only when they had to rush him to the OR. So she sat on the bench in the waiting room. Hours past

intill finally a Doctor came over to Jeanette "are you Jeanette?" asked the doctor, "yes how is Simon is he going to be ok?" asked Jeanette, "he's going to be fine but he will be in a weal chair for a few months" replied the doctor, "you can see him now if you want" he said again,. Then the doctor led her to Simon's room. The doctor opened the door for her and she gasped in shock when she saw him.

* * *

AUHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 A night of romance

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF THE THREQUEL IT HAS A SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER SO NO SPOLIERS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT SO IF YOUR A LITTLE KID I SUGEST YOU STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW OTHER WISE ENJOY

* * *

"I'll leave you alone with him" said the doctor, as he left. Jeanette saw a mask over Simon's face and paches over his body she also saw he was attached to a resprator. Simon was on a life surport system. "O Simon I'm so sorry this happend to you" said Jeanette weekley as she grasped Simon's limp hand, and eventuley fell asleep still holding Simon's hand. 1 Hour later Jeanette woke up to Simon squeezing her hand she started to smile as he woke up "where am I?" he asked weekley, "a hospital after you were hit by a drunk driver luckley the doctor said your going to be ok but you will be in a weal chair for a few months but don't worry I promess to take care of you

intill you recover o and I love you" replied Jeanette as she kissed him" then the doctor came back in and saw that Simon had woken up "o Mr Seville your awake" said the doctor,. Back at the house Alvin, Theodore, Brittany & Eleanor were watching TV when a news flash came on. "This just in 17 year old Simon Seville was hit by a drunk driver this evening outside the LA cinema he has just woken up in the hospital and is on his way home with his sole mate Jeanette" said the news anouncer, the 4 chipmunks gasped in shock. When they had just heard about Simon's accident then the door opened and Jeanette came in pushing Simon in his chair but he was asleep

so they decided to leave him alone "hay guy's" said Jeanette, "hay" they all replied as Jeanette picked up Simon while he was still in his chair and weald him into the bedroom and placed him on his bunk and joind him she kissed him on the lips witch woke him up "hay" said Jeanette softley, "hay" replied Simon, as he returned the kiss. That's when Jeanette felt something hard pokeing at her stomach and looked down "looks like someone's exited" said Jeanette with a giggle, and pulled him into a passionate kiss Simon returned the kiss Jeanette broke the kiss only to get up close the door and lock it so their siblings wouldnt get in. Then she walked back over to

Simon. And pulled him into another kiss and took hold of the rim of his sweater and pulled it off then Simon removed Jeanette's denom Jacket blouse adn her dress leaving only her laungeray. She then removed his sky blue boxers exposing his hard member. Then Simon reached behind her back and unclasped her bra letting her breasts bounce and then he removed her panties reviling her bright pink pussy. Once they were compleaty naked Jeanette pulled Simon into another passionate kiss she then moved further down and started sucking his ericd dick she kept this up for atleast 20 minutes intll "Jeanette I can't hold it anymore" said Simon as he came in

Jeanette's mouth,. "O Jeanette that felt so fucking great" said Simon as he some how managed to role Jeanette onto her belly and climbed on top of her and reached around to her waist moved down and started tickleing her wet areor. Jenaette moand in plesur as Simon continued rubbing her wet areor with one hand and moved the other to her pussy and started moving his finger in and out of her pussy intill eventully without warning Jeanette orgassemd on Simon's hand. Then Simon started massageing her breasts and then he stoped and lifted her tail and stuck his dick into her arse and started thrusting in and out of her butt hole 1 hour later "Jeanette

I can't hold much longer AAAAA" said Simon as he came inside her arse, he then pulled out "o Simon that felt so good" said Jeanette as she rolled onto her back and spread her legs apart "take my virgenity away Simon" said Jeanette lustfully, Simon knew what she meant as he looked down at his cock and saw that it was floppy again so Jeanette grabbed hold of it and started yanking on it intill it was hard again but instead of pushing into her pussy he pushed her on the bed climbed ontop of her and started rubbing his dick and balls against her wet areor then he stoped and once again spread

her legs apart and alind his dick with her pussy and pushed his way in "Aaaaa!" She screamed in pain, Simon was about to pull out when Jeanette stoped him keep it in the pain dosn't last long" said Jeanette, 5 minutes later Jeanette Gave Simon the ok signel and he kept thrusting. 1 Hour later "Jeanette I'm going to aaaa" scremed Simon as he came in Jeanette's pussy, "O Simon that was amaseing" said Jeanette as she gave him another kiss, and Jeanette got Simon and herself into their pj's unlocked the door so

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4 A shocking surprise

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF THE THREQUEL IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE GET A VERY SHOCKING SURPRISE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Eleanor was the first one to see Simon and her older sister in bed together because they were all to tired to notice anything the night before because Jeanette had only gotten dressed into her laundgeray and Simon was still only in his boxers. "Aww that is so cute" said Eleanor, as she hopped down and went downstairs to make breakfast. 20 Minutes later Jeanette came out wealing Simon in his chair. "Morneing you two love birds" said Eleanor, "how did you find out about us Eleanor?" asked Simon, "because I saw you two in bed together and all Simon had on was his boxers and you were in you laungeray so it's obvies that you two had sex last

night" replied Eleanor, "ok El you got us"replied Simon, then Jeanette suddenly didn't feel well and went over to the bin and puked in it. "Ellie could you help Simon with breakfast and getting into his normal daytime cloves because of his condition he can't do it himself well I go to the mall?" asked Jeanette, "I'd love to" replied Eleanor "thanks Eleanor wont be long" said Jeanette, as she left and "want some french toast Simon?" asked Eleanor, "Yes please" replied Simon, "on peice or two pecies?" asked Eleanor, "one peice please Eleanor" repled Simon., (At the mall) Jeanette was walking out of the pharmecy with a chipmunk sized ptest and went into the restroom and used it & it came up positive "o my god I'm pregnant" she said to herself, as she went back home. (Back at the house) Simon and Eleanor were still eating

when Jeanette came running in. "Simon theres something I need to tell you" said Jeanette, "what is it?" asked Simon "well I only found out 10 minutes ago but I'm pregnant" replied Jeanette, Simon and Eleanor's jaws dropped. "Are you sure your pregnant?" asked Simon, "yes the resion I went to the mall today so I could buy a ptest and I used it in the rest room" answered Jeanette "so in one month were going to be parents" said Simon in exitment, "yep" replied Jeanette. "congratulations you two" said Eleanor, "thanks" they both replied, then they heard the phone ring Eleanor answered "hello" said Eleanor "o hi Dave what you wanna talk to Simon ok I'll put him on for you"

she said again "Simon It's Dave he wants to talk to you" said Eleanor as she put the phone to his ear. "Hi Dave" said Simon, "Simon I managed to learn Japaness and heard about your accident on the news are you ok?" asked Dave, "the doctors said I'm going to be fine I'll just be in this stuped wealchair untill I recover" replied Simon, "ok liston I have to go say hi to the others for me" said Dave, "sure" said Simon, "thanks" said Dave, "no problem" said Simon, as he pressed the hangup button "o and Dave said hi" said Simon, as Eleanor put the phone back in the cradel. "I think I need to lie down" said Jeanette, "I'll join you" said Simon, "actually

I was hopeing to have some rest on my own" said Jeanette, "o ok" replied Simon, as he kissed her and watched his girlfriend walk into the bedroom. So him and Eleanor finnished eating breakfast then Simon just watched TV.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
